


From Paris With Love

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is the CEO of Argent Arms International and as the CEO he has to attend meetings all the time. Right now he's in Paris, has been for the past five days, but the only thing he wants is to go back to his family. Apparently his husband wants the exact same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Paris With Love

Chris looked at the presentation on the screen, trying to concentrate on what the man across from him was saying. It's not that he hated his job. He just hated the long, boring, overseas meetings he had to attend as the CEO of Argent Arms International. He hated being away from home, from his daughters. Away from Peter.

His personal phone vibrated and Chris took it discreetly out of his pocket. Think of the devil he shall text you, he thought and tried to suppress his smile. He opened the text message expecting it to be one of Peter’s usual rants, probably about Mrs. Stevens’ cat hissing at him at the hall.

Holy shit. Chris did not expect that.

**_This part of me really misses you._ **

It was a photo of Peter, standing in front of their dresser mirror, the outlines of his hard cock clearly visible through his black lace panties. Chris’ _favorite_  pair. Peter’s hair was all messed up, his eyes were sparkling, teeth sunk into his lower lip. Chris moved around on his seat and quickly glanced around the room to make sure that nobody was looking at him. His phone vibrated with a new message and he opened it urgently.

This time Peter had his back turned to the mirror, he was slightly bending over, his hand disappearing under the panties.

**_This part misses you more._ **

Chris almost choked on thin air. Peter never did this. Oh, he’d send him nudes all the time but never when he knew Chris would be in a meeting and wouldn’t be able to come home quickly. His phone went off again. There was no photo this time, just text.

_**It’s been five days, Christopher. I need you here.** _

And then a minute later _**I bought a new dildo.**_

And _**It’s pink.**_

__

“Gentlemen, this meeting is over.” Chris said abruptly and the room fell silent. “I’ve been here for five days and none of you were able to make a deal that satisfies both of our companies needs.” His eyes stopped on the man that was talking just a moment ago. “You have one month. One month to come up with a new deal. If there’s still no result then we’ll have no choice but to terminate our contract with your organization. Have a good day.” He stood up, picked up his files and almost ran through the door. Two minutes later he was walking in his hotel room, phone pressed to his ear. Peter answered on the second ring.

_“Christopher, I hope I didn’t interrupt something important?”_

“You did and you know it, you smug bastard.” He growled as he loosened his tie. “Are you on the bed?”

_“No.”_

“Take off the panties and get on it.” Unbuckling his belt, Chris let his suit pants fall on the floor and palmed his half hard cock as he walked to the bed. “Jerk yourself. Slowly.” Peter groaned loudly in the phone and it made Chris’ cock jump. “Shit, I miss you so much, Peter. I want to be right next to you so much. I want to kiss you, to feel your tongue against mine.” Chris bit his lips and closed his eyes, hand moving slowly up and down. “I want to put my lips on your neck, to suck at that tiny spot that always makes you squirm.” Peter let out a high-pitched moan and Chris bit his lower lip. “Yeah, just like that.”

_“Christopher, I need… I…”_

__

“I know, Peter. Take the lube, slick your fingers.” Chris smiled at his husband’s excited whine and reached down to cup his balls, picturing that it was Peter’s hand that was touching him. “Get a finger in you.” Even through the phone Chris could hear the small sigh that Peter always left when he was being prepped. Chris loved that sound. “Have you used your new toy?”

_“No.”_ Peter moaned quietly. _“I didn’t want to use it, I wanted to wait for you... “_ Peter groaned and Chris just knew he added another finger. _“But you took too long to come home and-”_ His voice hitched and Chris cursed quietly, squeezing the base of his dick. Fuck, after five days away from him, just the sounds that Peter made were enough to get him to the edge. _“Fuck, Chris, I don’t even need it, I’m so close…”_ Peter whined and Chris started jerking his cock faster.

“Do it. Come, Peter. Come for me.” A second later the screams Peter let out filled the room, followed by Chris’ loud grunts. When the noise in his ears cleared and his head wasn't spinning anymore Chris reached for the box of tissues that was left on the nightstand. “God, I hope the girls didn’t hear that.”

_“Don’t worry about that. Malia is at Kira’s and Allison is at Lydia’s for the weekend. They said that they were tired of looking at me mope around the house.”_ Chris chuckled quietly and threw the tissues in the trash can. _“When are you coming home, Christopher?”_ Peter asked with a quiet voice that made Chris’ heart stutter.

“The jet’s leaving in one hour. I’ll be home tomorrow.”

 

_“Good. Try to get some sleep during the flight ‘cause I’m gonna keep you up all night.”_

**  
** “Can’t wait. And don’t worry, once I’m back we’ll finally see if your new toy can make you feel good.”


End file.
